


The Gateways

by a_goddy_goose



Series: Datsy for my Darling [1]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Drabble, F/F, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_goddy_goose/pseuds/a_goddy_goose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick Datsy drabble based around The Gateways, a pub in central London with a certain reputation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gateways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rageandserenityis_ecstasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageandserenityis_ecstasy/gifts).



> Written as a Christmas present for my beautiful girlfriend.

****

Delia walked up to the pub that didn’t look like the one from her village that she was used to, she caught her reflection in the clean window and it surprised her in the best way possible. She had a full fringe that hid her eyebrows (which she hated) and her dress was less swishy than her favourite, but still looked good on her, or so she thought- she felt so grown up and of the future so she followed her instinct to walk into the shady looking pub. Inside was just as grimy, but the air was heavy with ashy-blue smoke and there was a band playing somewhere around a corner. There was women, a lot of women, but that was just the type of establishment this was.

Sliding between sticky kisses and intense conversations she found the bar and caught the kind woman’s eye “I’ll have a gin and tonic, please.” She asked sweetly, leaning across the bar to make herself heard, reaching into her bag and pulling out a crisp note to trade for a cool glass. Once that deal had been made she slid back into the smut, wondering if there was a decent conversation somewhere in the room. She wasn’t interested in just kissing for pleasure, that’s not what she was searching for- she wasn’t needy or desperate. Her eye was caught by a tall ginger in the corner and she slid her way over to perch beside her 

“Is this seat taken?” She asked nervously, still holding her glass and not adding to the many wet circles on the shiny, sticky wooden table. The woman’s hair height impressed the tiny girl. The woman impressed her to be honest.

“No. Feel free to sit there… The band’s good tonight.” She had a pretty voice to match her pretty face- Delia wasn’t so sure why she was sat all by herself, her drink was mostly empty so she had clearly been here a while.  
“Yes, I’m Delia by the way. I like your hair.” She wasn’t the best at this whole flirting thing- but she was trying, she would love to make a woman feel nice because of something she said or did.

“That you Delia, your fringe is very impressive.” So the fringe was good- she’d keep that then. It impressed the woman! Being impressed must be a good thing. Smiling she sipped her drink contently and tried to think of the next thing to say 

“What is it you do?” The nerves showed through in her tone, it was constricted and higher in pitch. She so badly needed to know this woman.

“I’m a nurse, though I’m thinking of being a midwife.” The woman was so in control before her it made her open mouthed with awe.

 

***

 

She was a good kisser, the girl with the sun kissed hair- it was like being kissed by the sun, so warm and it made her heart glow. Skilled hands smoothed buttermilk skin and Delia knew she couldn’t be wrong, the sensation of kissing the other girl felt so right. The would spend time time together, holding secret sleepovers and lunch dates in random cafe’s. Her sun angel didn’t have a sunshine past though, her past was full of tropical storms that had tried to batter her to the ground- it hadn’t though, and Delia had become her eternal summer that she cherished, and that love made Delia’s tiny body grow two inches in height, just in pride that someone wanted and loved her for once, she wasn’t the daughter when they wanted a son, she wasn’t unable to help on the farm, she wasn’t a failure because she burnt the cottage pie. She wasn’t a disappointment for enjoying ‘boy’ things to do. This woman made it all okay, every bit of hurt in her past fixed and every hope for the future glowed- brighter than the North Star that she could see when she sat on the highest hill of the farm on a night.

“I want to spend my life with you.” Her glistening sun whispered one cool winter morning, her head peeking above the thin duvet and multiple blankets, her body in desperation to keep her lovers little one warm 

“I want to marry you.” She stated ever so simply

She would love her, comfort her, honour and protect her,

and, forsaking all others,

be faithful to her as long as the both might live \- 

just because they were both women, why should it be any different? She would do all of these things twice over, go to hell and back just to please her. 

“We can’t do that… We can’t even be together officially.” A delicate nose nuzzled in her hair and lips kissed the hidden forehead. Always the pessimist. 

“One day maybe.” She said simply with a small shrug and wriggled closer in the bed, wanting to offer physical and mental reassurance that they were okay, and always would be as long as they have each other. As long as they had each other.

 

***

 

1967

They stepped out onto the street, oozing confidence as their fingers intertwined. Some degree of freedom, as they jumped on the bus and headed to the centre of London, other people of the same sex couples sat there, older people suddenly very reserved, glancing at them all nervously- but they were all going to the Gateways, there was going to be one hell of a party there today- you could hardly move for the people drinking and kissing and having a good time. Delia kissed Patsy’s jaw (it was the only thing she could reach) and their friends kissed their cheeks and everyone was being congratulated and it was possibly the happiest and the safest the women have ever felt.   
  



End file.
